A Lollipop Kiss
by MephistoChild
Summary: All Shiemi wanted to know was the flavour of the lollipop... Shiemi/Amaimon Fluff
1. A Lollipop Kiss

AN: This is my second story, the pairing is Shiemi/Amaimon cause they're super cute XD Please Review :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue exorcist. If I did, Amaimon would have a lot more screen time :3

* * *

The green haired demon sighed. His brother had abandoned him to go on a date to Mepphyland with that scary redhead Shura. This had left his extremely bored. He was tempted to go tease Rin into a fight, but then imagined how angry his brother would be. It sent violent shudders down his spine. He lazily stared out of the window which overlooked the school grounds, when his eyes caught sight of a blonde haired girl, sitting on the edge of the fountain, her feet dangling over the edge delicately. He realised it was the girl he had possessed and used to anger Rin.

Having nothing better to do, he swiftly jumped out of the window, landing silently behind her petite figure, scaring her to death. She loud out a loud yelp as he tapped her on her shoulder, falling back into the crystal water of the fountain.

"Why are you so clumsy?" Amaimon innocently asked in his childish tone. Recovering from her shock, Shiemi looked up to see the demon's outstretched hand. She hesitantly took it, and he pulled her up easily with his demon strength. He looked her up and down, his eyes lingering on her chest. Shiemi looked down to see what he was staring at. Her shirt had clung to her skin, due to the water soaking her figure, exposing her pink bra. She blushed furiously, crossing her arms.

"S-s-stop staring!" She yelled, clearly embarrassed. Reality suddenly struck her; he was the demon that had used her against Rin.

"Hey! It's you!" She squeaked.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't get Rin and Yuki to-to-to..."

"To what, those wimps couldn't lay a finger on me." Amaimon arrogantly taunted. His face then softened as he took in her angry, yet scared expression.

"Wanna play with me?" He smiled hopefully.

'_Huh? What the...' _He brought her out of her thoughts as he picked her up bridal style, jumping into his brother's office within seconds.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" She breathed.

"Wanna lollipop?" He asked randomly, ignoring her last question with a grace only he could pull off.

"Uhm... Ok." She slowly answered, more that slightly confused. He offered it out to her, which she hesitantly took, eyes never leaving his as the inserted it into her mouth. She sucked on the treat, which was fairly sour to her tongue. Not being able to figure out the flavour, she carefully asked.

"What flavour is this."

"Not sure." He tapped his finger on his lip thoughtfully. "Let me taste it." She held out the treat, expecting him to take it, but he had other ideas in mind. He pressed his lips to hers, slightly opening his mouth and sliding his tongue across her lower lip. In pure shock, her eyes widened. Never would she have guessed that her first kiss would be with a demon, let alone Amaimon, son of the most powerful demon there was. She opened her mouth to protest, but Amaimon used this to his advantage and slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring every aspect of it. He pulled away, leaving the poor girl in a daze.

"I believe it was sour grape." He answered her childishly. Shiemi stared at him, amazed, her cheeks flushed and her lips tingling from the unexpected intensity of the kiss.

'_Wow... He was kinda... Good' _Her inner thoughts rushed through her head, her vision unfocused as she thought about it.

He grabbed her hand, breaking her out of her daze.

"Hmm... I know, let's go on a date like big brother." He sung, dragging her up with him, proceeding to jump out of the window. Again.

"Don't you even know my name?" She hastily shouted, gripping on to him as they flew over buildings, his feet bouncing off rooftops every so often.

"Shomi... Right?" He questioned, only slightly looking down at her.

"Shiemi." She seethed through gritted teeth. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading

~MephistoChild


	2. The Date

AN: A lot of people having been asking me to do a chapter on their date so here it is. I hope you enjoy XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or any of its characters XD

* * *

Amaimon carried Shiemi to MephyLand for their date. They landed on top of the statue of Mephisto. "Hmm…What do we do on a date?" He asked out load in a childish tone, tapping his index finger to his chin. "I know!" He clicked his fingers and the huge rollercoaster near them started to move. Before Shiemi could react he scooped her up and they landed on the rollercoaster carriage. "Yay, surf with me" he yelled like child, as the carriage raced down the track. "Are you crazy?" Shiemi screamed, clinging on to Amaimon's leg.

When the ride was finally over, Shiemi's normally neat hair was shooting out in all directions. Her face was pale and eyes still wide in shock. On the other hand, Amaimon looked unfazed at the fact they had nearly died. "Yay, that was awesome!" He cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "Never…again" The poor exorcist managed to gasp out. Amaimon hardly noticed as he dragged her off. "Come on! Let's get candy" He raced ahead, beaming brightly.

They got to the huge sweet shop, to see Mephisto with his arm around Shura, who was proceeding to stuff her face with sweets. "Yo, Brother and big boobed lady" Amaimon yelled, making his and Shiemi's presence known. A vein popped in Shura's head at the nickname, but her face suddenly turned from anger to shock upon seeing Shiemi. "Moriyama… What are you doing here with…Amaimon" The pieces suddenly fitted together in Shura mind. She burst in to a fit of laughter. "Ha-ha, you're on a date with him!" She gasped through her loud laughs. Shiemi turned bright red; it reminded Amaimon of his favourite strawberry lollipop. "Hey, stop laughing" Shiemi squeaked, embarrassment flooding her. "Well, we better get back to are-." Amaimon was unable to finish his sentence when Mephisto bonked him on the head. "What the hell brother." He pouted like a child, rubbing his bruised head. "That's for making comments on my girlfriend boobs… Although their quite appealing aren't they" Mephisto smirked at the last part of the statement, but it was short lived when he looked at Shura. "What did ya say you pervy clown" she seethed. Mephisto panicked and started running with Shura hot on his heels. Amaimon and Shiemi could hear the faint chants of Shura as she prepared to get her demon sword out.

Shiemi had to admit it had been fun with Amaimon. He was a lot sweeter and funny to her then Rin and not sensible and boring like Yuiko. It was getting late so Shiemi decided to call it a day. "Well I should probably go home." She turned to walk away but Amaimon grabbed her hand and started walking beside her. "W-What are doing?" she squeaked, blushing. "Ill walk you home, brother said after a date, the man should always walk the girl home." he replied, shoving a lollipop in his mouth. "Oh" was all Shiemi could muster from her shock. 'He's so… nice" she thought. They walked back to her house in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others presence. They got to the gate, since Amaimon couldn't get past the demon spell that was placed on it. Shiemi faced him. "Umm… well thanks for today" she shyly smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks. Suddenly he bent down and kissed her, gently nibbling on her lower lip. He caressed her flushed cheek. He pulled away and she stared at him in shock. "I haven't had a lollipop, so theirs no flavour on my lips" she whispered confused by what had happened. "I know" he whispered huskily in her ear and with that he left. The girl just stared in shock at where he had once been. Little did she know, two familiar friends were spying on them. "Why can't you be more like that" Shura wined at her boyfriend. Mephisto smirked and bent down to her ear, "Yours or mine" he whispered seductively. A devilish grin appeared on Shura's face "Yours". "Eins, Zwei, Drei"Mephisto pronounced and the two of them diaapeared.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed especially the Mephisto and Shura parts ;) Thanks for reading and please review XD

-MephistoChild


	3. The Attack

AN: I love how this story was only meant to be a one-shot, Oh well. Hope you enjoy XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist.

* * *

Amaimon couldn't stop thinking about Shiemi. He thought it was selfish of him to kiss the girl, but he just couldn't help himself. 'She probably hates me. In fact she's probably already forgotten about me'. Little did the green haired demon know, Shiemi was thinking about him too.

'He just…left.' the blonde exorcist thought sadly. 'Maybe it's because I'm not a good kisser'. She sighed. She decided to take a walk to clear her head.

"I'll be back soon." She called to her mother and with that she left. Without realising it, she had made her way to the fountain where she had the rather embarrassing encounter with Amaimon. A voice broke her out of the memory.

"Hey… Moriyama." Bon called, waving his hand, a small blush creeping up his face which went unnoticed by Shiemi.

"Oh, hey Bon." she squeaked in surprise. The brown and blonde haired boy ran over to Shiemi.

"What you up to out here?" he asked, a boyish grin etching his features.

Ano… I was just taking a ~" she didn't get a chance to finish when Bon's arm was slung around her shoulders. Instead of blushing she frowned. She didn't like the way he was pulling her close to him like he was. His arms weren't comfortable like Amaimon's. 'Amaimon…' the thought of the demon made her attempt to pull away from Bon's grasp, which only got tighter. He grabbed her shoulders shoving her back roughly against the wall. He pursed his lips ready to kiss her. She punched him in the face as hard as she could. He staggered backwards, surprised. Soon his surprise turned to anger at the big, purple bruise forming on his face. He grabbed her hair sharply with his hand; the other slapped her sharply around the face. Tears welled up in her eyes, her cheek stinging.

"You…BITCH!" Bon seethed.

Amaimon had looked everywhere for Shiemi. Her mom had rudely told him to get lost although he knew Shiemi wasn't there. She looked all over the school, which had ended in him walking in on his brother making out with Shura, touching her very inappropriately. This had resulted in two large bruises on his head, one from Shura and one from Mephisto. As he leapt over the many houses, his sensitive ears heard a familiar sweet voice. When he reached the source of the voice, he saw something that made his blood boil. Some kid, the one he had grabbed by the throat in his fight with Rin, had his beautiful Shiemi pinned against the wall. The demon spotted nasty bruise on the kids face. He knew Shiemi had probably punched him. He couldn't help but smirk.

'That's my girl'. He was pushed back into reality when he witnessed the boy slap Shiemi across the face. His demon instincts took over and he quickly jumped down, landing on the boys back.

Shiemi looked in shock at where Bon used to be. His body was smashed into the ground, his arms and legs twisted awkwardly. He let out a scream of pain. Amaimon stood over him, rage caused his body to shake and fists to clench. He grabbed Bon by the throat.

"How dare you touch what's mine." he growled. Bon's body shook in pure fear, sensing the demons rage. Suddenly Shura came racing towards them, pushing Amaimon away. In a fit of rage he took a swing at Shura for interrupting, but his fist was caught by his glaring brother, Mephisto.

"I understand your rage brother… but if you try to do that to Shura again, I will kill you." Mephisto spoke, tightening his grasp on Amaimon's fist. Amaimon sighed, face returning to normal.

"Of course, please excuse me brother… big boobed lady." he apologised innocently. A vein popped in Shura's head but she let it slide, seeing the condition Bon was in.

"Mephisto, we should get him to a doctor." she said, placing a hand on Mephisto's shoulder.

"Yes, I agree." he spoke. He picked up Bon, placing him on his shoulder. This earned a painful yelp from Bon. "Go home Moriyama, ya mom will be worried." Shura spoke, noticing the worried girl.

"R-Right." she stuttered.

When Shura, Mephisto and Bon were gone, Amaimon started at Shiemi. "Look…I-" She was cut off when Amaimon wrapped his arms around her small frame, stroking her red cheek. He blushed a nuzzled her face into Amaimon's chest. She softly cried as her saviour stroked her hair. It didn't matter to her if he was supposed to be a dangerous demon, she felt safe with him.

After a while Amaimon looked down to see Shiemi had fallen asleep, with his chest acting as a pillow. He carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her back home. After easily breaking through the demon barrier, climbed into her bedroom window, laying her on her bed. He kissed her forehead.

"Good night Shiemi." he whispered. He laid down next to her, protecting her while she slept.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry if Bon was OOC. I tried to add more Shura and Mephisto too. Thanks for reading and please review XD

~ MephistoChild.


	4. The Morning After

AN: New chapter about the morning after, hope you enjoy XD

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No exorcist or any of the characters XD

* * *

Amaimon awoke to a pleasant site indeed. Shiemi was snuggled into his chest, cuddling his body like a teddy bear. The demon couldn't help but stare at her peaceful face. He suddenly noticed she still had her rather, revealing school uniform on. For some reason his pants suddenly got tighter and the room became hotter. He wondered if this is how his brother felt when he was around the fiery red head, Shura.

'I hope he still isn't mad at me for attempting to strike Shura' he thought. His brother wasn't someone to be on the wrong side of. Amaimon was brought out of his thoughts when Shiemi started to stir, softly moaning, which made a funny feeling occur in his stomach. Their moment was rudely interrupted, when the door was swung open and older women charged in.

"Shiemi, its tim-"

Shiemi's mother stood their, eyes bulging out of her sockets. The shock soon turned to a frightening glare, which would put Satan's to shame.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DAUGHTER'S BED?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The outburst caused the demon to cover his ears and Shiemi to fall off the bed.

Shiemi rubbed her eyes, yawning loudly. She had awoken to a not so pleasant site. Its not every day a girl wakes up, to find her mother hitting the demon king of earth with a frying pan. Millions of thoughts went through Shiemi's head.

'Am I dreaming…?" It suddenly dawned on her that Amaimon must have brought her home and stayed in her room; obliviously not the best idea.

"Calm down mom!" Shiemi shouted, although still a bit sleepy. Her mother faced her daughter, hands on her hips.

"I'm really disappointed in you!" She seethed, eyes narrowed.

"No, it's not like that. I fell asleep in the garden and he brought me back to my room. Don't worry he's a friend from school" Shiemi lied, glancing at the demon, hoping he would go along with it.

"Yep, that's right I thought she'd get sick if she stayed out their all night" He explained, politely smiling.

"I was rather tired myself and must have accidentally fallen asleep… To make it up too you, here's a lollipop" He added, waving a cherry lollipop at her mothers angry face. Shiemi face palmed, while her mother just looked confused.

"Just get out of my house!" she glared. Amaimon quickly walked away, not before winking at Shiemi causing the young girl to blush.

Meanwhile…

Mephisto sat at his desk, examining some reports, although his eyes couldn't stop wondering over to Shura, who was looking at her nails out of boredom.

"I'm sorry about my brother yesterday, he can be quite a handful" Mephisto apologised, leaning back in his chair. Shura looked up; a small chuckle escaped her lips.

"Don't worry bout it; if you hadn't have been there he would have taken my head off" she mused, her head tilting to the side, rather cutely. Mephisto smirked.

"Well… it would have been a shame to have a scar, on such a beautiful face" He replied coolly. The statement caused Shura to slightly blush, something only Mephisto could do.

"W-Whatever ya clown" she stuttered looking away. Mephisto stood and walked over to the blushing women, tilting her face with his thumb and finger, to stare into her beautiful, magenta eyes. Their lips were about to touch, when a familiar, green haired demon sped into the office.

"Amaimon, what the hell are you doing here, find someone else to annoy" Mephisto sighed, annoyed that his and Shura's moment had been ruined by his silly, little brother.

"Awww, don't you wanna play" Amaimon whined. "I promise big boobed lady can join in too" he added, giving them the puppy eyes. However, that trick didn't work on Shura.

"Piss off" she yelled throwing a book at Amaimon's face.

"But brother" He complained, dodging the weapon. Mephisto sighed.

"If you're so bored then why don't you attend cram school" Mephisto shrugged, wanting to get rid of his brother.

Amaimon's face lit up.

"Yay" he cheered, racing out the room. Mephisto turned to be greeted by a very, angry Shura.

"What the hell have ya done" she growled, ready to kill the demon.

"Relax dear, if things get out of hand, I will kill Amaimon myself" he reassured. "Anyway, it will give you and me some…alone time" he whispered seductively. "Fine, but if things get bad it's ya fault" she sighed, giving in.

"Now, where were we" Mephisto smirked, closing the gap between their lips.

Shiemi sat next to her friend Rin after entering the classroom. He smiled at her in greeting which she returned. She noticed that Bon wasn't their, which must mean he was still in hospital.

"How was your weekend, anything good?" Rin asked with a small blush. He had always had a crush on Shiemi.

"Oh nothing much" she lied, grinning. Just when Yukio was about to start the lecture, the doors were swung open, revealing a very excited looking Amaimon. "HELLOOO" he sang, skipping into the room, shoving a lollipop in his mouth. Rin quickly stood up, sword in hand.

"Calm down nee-san" Yuiko ordered. "Sir Pheles has asked that Amaimon will attend Cram school for now" he explained, but like everyone else, he was very unhappy about it.

"ARE YA KIDDIN' ME" Rin shouted.

"Another outburst like that, and you will be punished" Yukio glared at his brother. Rin sat down, in defeat. His blood boiled as Amaimon took a seat next too Shiemi, who was still in shock. Rin lost it when the demon, casually swung his arm over Shiemi's shoulders. 'That bastard' he mentally screamed. He attempted to punch Amaimon but the demon was quicker and caught the punch, smirking at Rin. Shiemi sighed. 'Why me' she mentally cried, burying her head in her hands.

* * *

AN: Ha-ha, I thought it would be hilarious for Amaimon to attend Cram School. I wonder what will happen… Thanks for reading and please review XD

-MephistChild


	5. The Dance

AN: Chapter 5 here. This is a long chapter and it's about the school dance XD

Disclaimer: I don't not own Ao No Exorcist.

To say school was hell for Shiemi was an under statement. She constantly had Rin and Amaimon having a glaring competition and then Amaimon, being a genius, would casually swing his arm around her, sending Rin over the edge, which often resulted in him destroying his desk with blue flames. Amaimon was surprisingly very well- behaved in the lessons. He knew everything and always got 100% on every test, much to Rin's annoyance.

"Ok everyone, Sir Pheles would like me to inform you on the True Cross's dance for valentines day" Yuiko announced to the class.

Shiemi sighed, she loathed things like this. The young exorcist never had any friends so never took part in actives such as these. Normally she would just sit at home, tending to the garden.

'Hmmm I need to ask Shiemi to the dance but how' Rin thought.

'I know. I'll play hard too get and be really cool, then she will be begging to go with me, I might get a little on the side on the night to" he darkly chuckled, perverted thoughts invading his mind.

"Hey Rin" Shiemi smiled "I'll see you tom-". Rin rudely cut her off by placing a finger on her lips.

"I know babe, you totally wanna go to that lame dance with me. You see there are a load of hot chicks there so don't expect me to sit around" He drawled casually, winking.

Shiemi frowned, unsure what was wrong with Rin.

"Bye Rin" she left the room quickly.

'What the hell went wrong' Rin thought, angrily.

Amaimon caught up to Shiemi has she was walking home.

"Hey Shiemi, I need to ask you something" the demon said, looking at the blushing girl. 'His he going to ask me to the dance' she thought, secretly hoping she was right. "What is Valentines day?" He asked innocently, not noticing how Shiemi's smile fell. "Oh, well it's a day when people who love each other, show it by buying gifts and doing romantic… stuff" she blushed deeply at the last bit, hoping Amaimon wouldn't ask her to elaborate on 'stuff'.

"I see, hmm wanna go with me then, I'll ask brother to do a sweets table" He grinned, looking forward to the sugary treats. Shiemi flushed, eyes widening. She managed a small nod in response.

"AWESOME!" He cheered loudly, causing people to stare at them, further embarrassing the blond exorcist.

Before Shiemi knew it, the day of the dance had arrived. She wore a white kimono with a golden swirl pattern on it. Her hair was in a bun, and her bangs swept to the side. Her mom was nearly in tears.

"You look beautiful dear" She sniffed, bottom lip quivering.

"Umm thanks, see you later". She waved and left the house. Amaimon stood behind the gate, who had strangely changed into more formal attire. He now wore a white shirt with a black waist coat, black tie and black pants. Shiemi had to admit, he did look extremely handsome.

"You look really beautiful, although you were before so I shouldn't be so surprised." He complemented. Shiemi blushed cutely.

"T-Thank you". She stuttered nervously.

"We should go before the sweets are gone". He said, picking her up bridal style and running a demon speed. Shiemi squeaked in surprise and clung onto his chest. Shiemi had no idea how her hair managed to stay in place, when they had arrived.

They walked to the main hall, to find it decorated with fairy lights, balloons and cherry blossoms. Tables were scattered around the outside to make room for the dance floor in the centre, where various couples were dancing.

She glanced at Amaimon to see him attacking the sweets table. She laughed and walked over to join him. Once they had recovered from all the sugar, the demon pulled her on the dance floor, much to her embarrassment.

She started swaying to the slow music. His hands were on her waist, while hers were on his shoulders.

During the dance she looked around to see Mephisto, smiling at random students. He had his arm around Shura's waist, who was wearing a very revealing, short blue kimono.

"You're a really good dancer". Amaimon suddenly said.

"Thanks, my grandma taught me". She smiled, remembering her grandma.

"My bother taught me, he's very…enthusiastic" He explained. Shiemi giggled. She began to get hot, so excused herself to get some air, leaving Amaimon behind.

When she got outside, she spotted Rin, who looked angry.

"Hey Rin, are you okay?" She asked, walking over to her friend.

"… How could you" He seethed through gritted teeth.

"Huh…What are you talking about?" She questioned, now getting scared.

"Dancing with that fucking bastard!" He shouted, grabbing her shoulders. She winced as tightened his hold.

"R-Rin calm d-down okay". She attempted to calm him down. Instead his blue flames destroyed the benches around the courtyard. His body was shaking in anger. Tears started to fill her eyes, fearing what was next.

Out of nowhere a fist appeared from the side, sending Rin flying into a wall. Shiemi followed the fist to see it was Amaimon who had come to save her. Like Rin, he too was shaking in rage.

He stepped forwards, with intent to kill Rin. Shiemi had to stop him before someone died. She placed her hands on the demons head and kissed him. The kiss was short but it was enough to surprise Amaimon and calm him down.

By then Rin had recovered and had witnessed the kiss. He growled at both of them and walked off, fists clenched.

"Watch ya back!" He seethed as he walked into the night. Shiemi was upset but wouldn't let it ruin her night. She grabbed the demons hand.

"Thank you." She whispered, pecking him on the cheek.

"No problem." He smirked, happy that he had shown he can kick Rin's ass. They went back to the hall and talked for the rest of the night, happy in each others company.

They laughed at how all the boys undressed Shura with their eyes and how Mephisto sent them his ultimate demon glare, which sent them running. This one kid was even bold enough to slap her behind, which resulted in Mephisto dragging him out by his hair, kicking and screaming.

"You two look like ya havin' fun" Shura smirked, causing them to blush. Mephisto pouted like a child.

"I'm sick all these boys staring at you my dear." He whined, sending out more glares. "Cut it out ya clown. Your actin' like an over protective father." She scolded, clearing annoyed, although secretly amused by his jealousy.

Later that night Amaimon walked Shiemi home.

"Thanks for tonight." She smiled, a blush dusting her cheeks.

Amaimon leaned forwards, capturing her soft lips. He greedily sucked and nibbled them, causing Shiemi to moan. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she happily granted. He explored her mouth; she tasted like cherries and sugar, turning him on further. His hand moved from her waist and briefly brushed across her breast. He pulled away and started to nibble her collar bone. Shiemi's body trembled in pleasure. It took all of Amaimon's self control to pull away.

"Sorry but I should stop before things get out of hand, see you tomorrow." He whispered, kissing her forehead, leaving the girl in a daze.

Shiemi couldn't sleep that night; she was too excited for tomorrow.

AN: Thanks for reading. Please tell me if you have any ideas or things you want more of in the story and I will make it happen!

- MephistoChild XD


End file.
